Transformers First Christmas
by serindarkwolf19
Summary: Somewhat a partner story to No World for Tommorow; On Cybertron, there really were never any holidays for the Transformers to celebrate. Under Construction for rewrite.
1. Chapter 1 First Snow

**Title: Transformers First Christmas**

**Catagories: Transformers**

**Genre: Family/Humor**

**Rating: K for mild language, crude humor, sexual humor.**

**Summary:  
Somewhat a partner story to No World for Tommorow; On Cybertron, there really were never any holidays for the Transformers to celebrate due to the million year old war going on between Autobots and Decepticons. But what would happen if the Autobots were introduced to Christmas?**

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

_First Snow_

* * *

If it wasn't the chill in the air that got to the three young Autobots, making them shiver while waiting for their humans, it was the whole idea of why their humans would be shopping on a day like this.

Bumblebee, Arcee and Hot Rod had not asked Sam, Mikaela and Trent about why the day after Thanksgiving was called Black Friday in the first place, after all, they hadn't thought much about Thanksgiving Day very much. But a day called Black Friday, that made them feel a little uneasy about even going outside the Autobot Base. Bumblebee's best friend, Spitfire had reassured them that they might not want to miss this because it was going to hilarious to watch and participate in. So they were curious about it and they didn't question it.

But now......they were definitely questioning their humans about why they wanted to go shopping on Black Friday when there were nearly raids going on in the store that they were at. They couldn't believe their humans had actually thought about getting up so early in the morning just to go shopping. It was almost 3:30 in the morning when they got up and told their Guardians that they needed to get to the store.

Of course, Arcee had been the first to point out that the stores wouldn't be open at that time yet. But Mikaela made it very clear that they needed to get to the store at that time before anyone else showed up.

When they got to the stores, there was already a small crowd sitting outside the doors. It bothered Bumblebee, Arcee and Hot Rod that their humans actually wanted to get out and stand with the crowd, if not fall asleep standing up, and in the cold weather. They didn't understand and even asked what they were doing there. Sam simply said that it was Black Friday and he forbad them to look it up on the internet because they needed to learn about it on their own.

So, in their holographic molecular images; their human forms, the three met up with Elena and Spitfire and stood outside the stores and waited. Several times their humans fell asleep while leaning against their vehicle friends, letting the warm metal of their robotic alien friends keep them warm enough. Sam and Mikaela had shared his large winter coat while leaning against Bumblebee's hood while Trent allowed his younger cousin share a thick fleece and wool blanket with him to keep them warm. All four; Bumblebee, Spitfire, Arcee and Hot Rod were in their human forms so they pretty much did the same, though it didn't matter too much to them about how cold it was. Their human forms didn't feel too much but their real bodies sure did. If they didn't keep their Energon flowing constantly, they knew that they would freeze quite a bit.

When daylight finally approached, people were starting to get very restless and there were a lot of them now. Spitfire warned all three of her comrades to be ready. It was almost time.

That definitely had all three on high alert as they watched the other humans with warning looks in their eyes but it didn't seem to faze the other humans at all. The four teens and Spitfire were trying not to laugh.

And when the store finally opened; the Autobots were starting to wish that they were on the battle field with the Decepticons instead. Because all hell broke loose.

People were shoving others as they rushed into the stores, and it took a lot of effort for the three Autobots to not transform immediately and stop the fights starting to break out. They especially had to shove other people away from their young humans; who were laughing and having a good time as they joined in with the shoving and pushing to get into the store. Soon, it just became a comical situation as Bumblebee, Hot Rod and Arcee started to help their humans and Spitfire and Elena as they tried to do their shopping.

The fights that were going on in the store over merchandise were so ridiculous that the Autobots just had to stare with wide mouths open and their human eyes bugging out of their head. Several times, they saw people fighting over an X-Box or a Playstation 3. It was so ridiculous. They had to scoff and laugh as they watched two men actually pick up plastic swords and have a sword fight for a giant stuffed panda bear. It didn't help too much when a lady nearly ran them over with a Go Kart and stole the toy before speeding off with the two men chasing after her.

Eventually, both Bumblebee's and Hot Rod's eyes started twitching as they tried to figure out what the Pit was going on.

Laughing, Sam, Mikaela, Trent, Elena and Spitfire finally decided to tell them about why Black Friday was called Black Friday. They explained that the day after Thanksgiving was the day that people started buying gifts for Christmas.

They got blank stares from Bumblebee, Arcee and Hot Rod, while Spitfire was laughing behind her hand as she watched her comrades.

"Oh come on!! You can't tell me you don't know what Christmas is! It's the greatest Holiday of the year!" Sam laughed as he watched Bee, Arcee and Rod. But they kept staring at him. His face fell and he returned the look right back at them, almost in disbelief.

Spitfire just laughed as she folded her arms and shook her head, letting her human form's red curls bounce on her shoulders. "Sorry, Sam. But they don't. On our home, we don't have any holidays to celebrate. So we don't know what Christmas is. Well.....I do. After being here for years, I've seen my share of Christmas'." She said, smiling at Elena, who smiled right back.

Arcee's bright blue eyes narrowed a little as she looked thoughtful and it didn't take a genius to figure out that she was looking it up on the Web. Her eyes then brightened and she looked at him in astonishment. "Wow. So colorful is this holiday. So Christmas is just a celebration in the winter where you give gifts and spend time with loved ones." She said.

Mikaela nudged her, but still smile. "Hey. Arcee. That's cheating. No looking it up on the Web." She playfully scolded, earning a smile and a nudge back from her Guardian.

However, Bumblebee and Hot Rod decided to cheat too because their eyes dimmed a little as they looked it up on the internet. That earned a few eye rolls and impatient sighs from Sam, Trent and Mikaela and a snort of laughter from Spitfire and Elena. They waited for a moment as they watched the boys look up Christmas and they knew when they found it because their eyes brightened and they actually looked a little excited.

"Cool! This looks like fun!!" Bumblebee piped up, brightly smiling sheepishly when Sam lightly punched his shoulder. "Sorry, Sam. I know. I know. You want us to learn naturally and not looking it up on the Web."

Sam just laughed before he let out a startled cry when he saw someone try to take off with one of his presents. He gave chase immediately while everyone was laughing.

Of course, when the Autobots decided to jump in and help him get it back, that was the most amusing. All four Autobots looked at one another and smiled slyly before they seemed to have a silent conversation with each other before they launched into their plan. They got it back by cornering the guy and tripping him with a jump rope. Everyone else who saw that decided to try with them again but they all lost because the four always managed to block them off. It didn't always help when they could sense the humans coming and they would immediately put up a guard around their humans, giving any the most evil smiles they could manage.

No one really messed with them again after that.

So once their shopping was done, the four humans and their guardians were making their way out when the three newest on Earth Autobots froze, as if they sensed something not good. Sam, Mikaela, Trent, Elena and Spitfire frowned as they looked at Bee, Rod and Arcee. "Hey. What's wrong?" Trent asked, suddenly alert. "Decepticons?"

Hot Rod shook his head as his eyes grew wider before he was hurrying towards the doors with everyone following after. "No. I don't think so. But this is strange." He said before bursting outside and looking up in the sky.

It became very clear to the four human teens and Spitfire when they saw white flakes falling from the sky and they all had to laugh when they saw the expressions on their friends' faces. The looks on Bumblebee, Arcee, and Hot Rod's faces were complete alarm and confusion. So it was obvious that they had never seen snow before. They looked as if they were ready to return to their vehicle forms and get ready for a battle.

"A trick from the Decepticons?! What is this?!" Arcee asked, her teeth clenched as she glared up at the sky.

Mikaela groaned a little though as she looked at the snow falling. "Oh, god. It's snowing. I can't ride Arcee in this." She groaned. She earned a few confused looks from her intergalactic friends.

Spitfire just laughed and shook her head as she decided to explain again. "It's not a trick, Arcee. It's just snow." She earned a puzzled look from the other three.

"What, you guys don't have snow either on.....you know?" Trent asked, smiling.

Bumblebee, Hot Rod and Arcee glanced at one another before they shook their heads and looked back at their humans. They had made it a point to not look it up on the internet due to their promise to their humans. "No. What's snow?" Hot Rod asked, earning a very alarmed look from a passerby. By they ignored those who had heard.

Laughing, the four teens and Spitfire shook their heads as they glanced at each other. Sam just started walking towards Bumblebee to put his purchases into the trunk. "Snow is like......frozen rain. Only softer. It happens during the winter. Especially around this time. Here." He held out his gloved hand and caught a flake, holding it out to the three Autobots. "Take a close look at it. I mean, really close. Look at what they look like." He told them.

Frowning, the three leaned in closer to his hand to look at the slowly melting flake before each one of their eyes widened in wonder. They could see the ice crystals after magnifying their vision to see it closely. And to be honest, it was pretty to them.

"Oh." Arcee sighed in wonder as a smile grew on her face. "It's so beautiful."

The four human teens and Spitfire only smiled as they watched the other three Autobots admire the snow flake before it completely melted away. It was pretty fascinating to watch their reactions.

But something dawned on Mikaela, making her frown. If their guardians reacted like that towards snow, then how would.......? "Um....guys?" She asked, looking around at everyone, making them all frown at her. "If none of you have ever seen snow before, has Optimus or the others?" She asked, almost uneasily.

At the same time, realization dawned on each and every one of them. They looked as if they thought of the same thing at the same time. And rightfully so, the four Autobots winced as they thought about it. "Uh....no. I don't think so. No. They've never seen snow either. Jazz might've been the only one who looked it up on the Web before....ya know?" Hot Rod remarked. "But Optimus and the others, I don't think so. There's a good chance that Hound might know about it. Since he's the IT and all. But snow really isn't technical."

Mikaela grimaced at that thought. "Oh....damn. I'd hate to see how Ironhide's reacting to it now." She told them.

All four Autobots' human forms blanched at the very idea and they couldn't help but let out several Cybertronian curses.

* * *

**The Lennox Residence-**

It was easy to say that Will knew very well what day it was and he'd be damned that he would be going shopping and face a different war than he usually faced as an American Soldier. He and Sarah had had a little bit of an argument about the issue but it was quickly resolved by him telling her that they would do their Christmas shopping earlier in the year, so that they didn't have to face a raging mob of shoppers. Sarah agreed to that after thinking about it.

So it was easy enough for them to just sleep in.

BOOOM!! KA-BLAMM!!

The entire house shook violently, jolting Will and Sarah out of their sleep and start their hearts going nearly a hundred mph. They found their selves gripping one another as they looked wildly around their bedroom and then listened to as their one-year old daughter, Annabelle started screaming and crying from her room next to theirs. So obviously she was awake.

The house shook again as another explosion erupted outside, almost ear shattering close. It sounded like a war had just broke right outside the Lennox Residence. And it didn't help when they heard the familiar roar of their big, bad, Guardian.

"DAMN YOU, TREACHEROUS DECEPTICONS!! WHAT TRICKS ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL NOW?!!" Ironhide roared from outside. "SHOW YOURSELVES!! I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!!"

Will Lennox was immediately jumping out of his bed and getting under the mattress, pulling out his large gun case he kept under it for protection. He had had arguments with Sarah about having a gun under the bed but now he was glad that she had caved in and let him keep it there. Still it surprised him that the Decepticons were actually dumb enough to come out all the way to his house to start a fight with the most violent and gruff Autobot of the bunch.

It probably didn't help the fact that Ironhide's equally violent mate, Chromia, was staying with them.

"BRING IT ON, DECEPTI-SCUMS!!"

Ahhh. There was her voice. Will had been waiting to hear that one before he heard the familiar sounds of hers and Ironhide's cannons were blasting out.

Quickly standing up, Will looked at a frantic Sarah before pointing at her. "Sarah! Get Annie and get down to the safe room!! Hide, Mia and I will take care of this!!" He called to her before he was running as fast as he could through his house and nearly jumping down the stairs to the ground floor. He was outside on the porch faster than he had ever imagined that he could go.

And it was there he halted and his jaw fell in shock.

There, Ironhide and Chromia were both in front of the house, in their robot modes, cannons and blasters aiming at the sky, shooting them off like fireworks when there were no Decepticons in sight. There wasn't even a sign of them. But there were small white flakes falling from the dark clouds hovering from above and it didn't take long to realize what they were.

Will's face fell a little as he watched the two couples continuing to blast the sky before he dropped the gun at his side and shook his head as he took a moment to study the sky, grimacing a little as a few snow flakes hit him in the eye but he brushed them away from his face. He didn't see or hear any Decepticons at all. All he heard was the blasts coming from Ironhide's Cannons and Chromia's blasters. That was it.

"Ironhide! Chromia!" Will called up to them, as he kept a safe distance away from the two trigger happy Autobots. "Hey!! What are you two doing?! There isn't any Decepticons around!!"

Ironhide's head jerked around and his burning blue gaze fell onto his human partner before he waved him back towards the house, bouncing a little on his large feet. "Lennox!! Get back inside!! It's some kind of trap that the Decepticons are pulling! I don't know what these strange white parasites are but I won't let them hurt you, Sarah or Annabelle!!" He roared before raising his cannons and trying to blast the swirling white flakes out of the air. He nearly had a fit when he saw some landing on the rooftops. He let out an outraged yell before stomping over Will and starting to wave his cannons at the white flakes falling onto the shingles, trying to brush them away. "Back!! Back I say, you parasites!" He snapped.

It couldn't be helped. Will burst out with laughter, doubling over and trying not to set off his gun while watching Ironhide's reaction. He was very sure that his family's Guardian and his mate were staring at him in surprise. He could almost feel their optics on him.

And they were. They were now staring at Will as he doubled over, laughing. They didn't understand but they kept waving at the white flakes, trying to shove them away from the house. However, as Will laughed even harder, they stopped and gave him confused, annoyed looks. "What's so funny, Lennox?! Is it the parasites?! Are they making you laugh?! What are they doing to you?!" The Weapons Officer demanded as he started to glare at the 'parasites' and tried to smack them out of the air. He growled in frustration when all it did was make the flakes swirl away from his large hand.

Still laughing, Will shook his head as he reached down and put his automatic rifle on safety. He didn't want to accidentally shoot himself because of this hilarious scene. It took him a minute to finally gulp for air and stop himself from laughing. "Oh, my god, Ironhide!" He bubbled with a little laughter again before shaking his head. "They're not parasites. Are you telling me you've never seen snow before?"

Ironhide and Chromia both gave Will a blank look, their arms lowering.

That was all that Will needed as he laughed and shook his head. He turned towards the house and let out a laughing sigh. "Sarah!!" He called. "It's alright!! False Alarm!!"

It took about five minutes for Sarah to have heard him calling to her from outside before she was carefully coming outside with a crying Annabelle in her arms. She was looking rather cautiously around before she let out a sigh in disbelief when she saw that it was snowing. She knew exactly what happened as she looked up at Ironhide, who looked like he was going to have a spark attack. "Are you kidding me?" She asked almost dully.

"Sarah!! The parasites will get Anna!! Don't bring her out here!!" The Weapons Specialist cried already stepping forward.

Sarah drew back in alarm for a moment before looking at her laughing husband as he shook his head and motioned to the snow. "Snow. They think it's parasites." He told her before looking up at his guardian. "Ironhide, snow is not a parasite. At ease, soldier. It's just apart of the weather. Look. See?" He then held up his hand letting snow fall into his palm. He could have laughed when Ironhide and Chromia both tensed, watching the snow as it just sat on Will's hand before starting to melt. "It's not hurting me, guys. Relax. It's just frozen.....rain but softer than ice. It comes down during the winter."

Finally, Ironhide and Chromia relaxed as they decided to take his words cautiously and look it up on the Web. Then they totally relaxed, though Ironhide was growling, probably out of humiliation. His mate had started to laugh though as she realized that she and her husband had made total fools out of their selves.

"Don't tell the others." Ironhide growled at the laughing Will, while Sarah was rolling her eyes and rocking Annabelle, trying to calm her down.

"Shhh. It's okay, Anna. It was just your foolish, big, bad robot making himself look like an idiot over snow. There's nothing to cry about." Sarah told Annabelle softly, who slowly stopped crying. She knew very well that Ironhide was glaring dryly at her as she took her one year old back into the house to start some breakfast.

Will laughed, shaking his head before looking up at Ironhide. "So you've never seen snow before, huh? Well, this is definitely a first for you then. Because this is just one of those fun times of the year" He told him before shouldering his gun. "Did you send a transmission to Optimus and the others that we were under attack?" He asked, though he already knew the answer.

Ironhide just glared at the human Soldier before he folded his cannons back into his arms and then reached up and pressed a button along side his head, activating his Communications. "Ironhide to Optimus Prime. False alarm. There's no Decepticons." He grumbled, shooting Will and Chromia both a dark look for when they both started to laugh hard.

_"Optimus Prime to Ironhide. I can see that." _Optimus' voice echoed right out of Ironhide's comlink and it sounded like he was chuckling.

Ironhide just groaned, causing Will and Chromia just to laugh even harder.

* * *

**Grand Canyon, Wyoming  
****The new Autobot Base**

The hangar door to the new hidden Autobot base was wide open and every single Autobot that were still at the base were looking out at the falling white flakes with some alarm but fascination. They had never seen anything like this and had been a little on edge when they saw this strange phenomenon happening. In truth, some of the Autobots started up their cannons and blasters, thinking that the Decepticons had found out where their new base was. But then Hound was the one to tell them to relax. He had quickly looked up information falling white flakes and came up with snow flakes. With a laugh, he explained it to everyone, letting them know it was just the change of the season. Just like what happened with the fall, which everyone had thought that the trees were dying and the Earth was decaying. That reaction had been pretty funny too.

So now, the Autobots and the humans stationed at the Autobot Base were standing in the door way, watching as the snow fell.

Optimus was standing with his sparkmate, Elita One, looking out with wonder and chuckling a little when he got the transmission from Ironhide. He had tensed up a little at first but then realized that it was the snow that had Ironhide go off on. So all he could do was smile and shake his head before watching the snow fall. He found it funny how some of his Autobots braved their selves to walking to the edge and start touching the snow that was on the ground, looking at it in fascination. They were almost like kids experiencing it for the first time.

In a way, they were.

It was only a few hours before Bumblebee, Arcee, Spitfire and Hot Rod returned to the base with their humans, after dropping off their gifts they had bought at home. Not long after, Ironhide and Chromia had arrived, though the femme was riding in the back of her mate. And it didn't take long for everyone to realize she was in a foul mood. Acree wasn't any happier but she was still a little fascinated. They had both learned a hard lesson that driving on snow was a big no-no for motorcycles.

Arcee had nearly slipped a few times on the snow and probably would have crashed if Bumblebee and Hot Rod hadn't decided to drive along side her, making sure that if she did slip, she could land against them. So they did have a few scratches on their sides, though they didn't care too much. They could repaint over them.

Once the four teenagers were out of their Guardians or standing around with the others, Optimus Prime looked down at them. "Sam." He said, catching the boy's attention. "Bumblebee has told me about your.....shopping today. I haven't looked it up on the Web but I'm curious about this....holiday called Christmas."

Sam, Mikaela, Trent and Elena all had to smile when they heard him say that and they shared a smile with each other and every human that was standing around the hangar. This was going to be amusing. "Yeah. Spitfire said that you guys don't have Christmas on Cybertron. Which is really sad, big guy. Because you've missed out." Sam told him before folding his hands together and tried to think about how to explain it. "Okay! Christmas is a huge holiday that happens all around the world. It's a winter celebration that we do to celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ, who is kind of a religious figure in the world. Which, I'm not going to go into the whole details about it. Basically, Christmas is all about family and friends being together, celebrating one of the last holidays of the year. People buy and give gifts to their loved ones, kind of a thing to show how much you appreciate and love one another." He explained.

Mikaela nodded with a smile. "Christmas is the best time of the year. There's so much to do for this season. And snow," She motioned to outside, to the white flakes, "Snow is kind of like a symbol of Christmas. It's really not Christmas without snow." She added.

Elena smiled as she wrapped her arms around herself, though her smile was a little faint. "Christmas is a great holiday to spend time with everyone that you care about. Like Mikaela said, there's so much to do. You can make snowmen, have snowball fights, pick out and decorate a Christmas tree, lights, Eggnog, everything! It's a tradition that most of the world celebrates." She piped up.

Will gave a light huff of amusement as he wrapped his arm around Sarah's waist, smiling up at the Autobots. "You know, I missed out on Annabelle's first Christmas because I was across the sea but this year, it's your guys' first Christmas." He glanced around at everyone, who were all slowly starting to smile with bright eyes. They were all starting to think the same thing, while the Autobots were looking curious. "I say, we should make this the best first Christmas these guys have ever had." He suggested.

All in unison, the four teenagers, the American soldiers and anyone else threw their fists up, cheering out their approval. They were all looking forward to this.

Optimus and the Autobots looked around at everyone, wonder-eyed before they all smiled and nodded. They weren't sure what the whole deal with Christmas might be, but a first time experience might be just what they need to learn about Earth and its customs.

"And what better way to start out their first Holiday season than playing in the snow?" Sam asked, grinning around at everyone. That brought a lot of smiles on everyone's faces.

"Very well, my friends." Optimus said, smiling as he looked around at all of the delighted looks on everyone's faces before looking at all of his Autobots, who were starting to look just as excited as the humans were. "Autobots, we shall give this Christmas Holiday a try. If it is apart of Earth's traditions, we should try new things. So therefore, let our first Christmas experience begin."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading this first chapter of Transformers First Christmas. I meant to have this story up before Christmas but there was a lot of things going on so it's late. The funny thing about this story was, how I even first came up with this idea was when it started snowing. Then I got thinking of what the Transformers first reaction would be if they had never seen snow before and I couldn't stop laughing when I thought about how Ironhide might start shooting up at the snow, thinking it was some kind of Decepticon trick. I thought about just doing a One-shot of that happening but then I thought about how Cybertron probably doesn't have holidays on their planet so I came up with this idea. Give the Autobots and the Decepticons their very first Christmas on Earth. **

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, because we're not done just yet. **

**Merry Christmas, Everyone, and enjoy. **

**~Serin Darkwolf~**

**P.S. For the end of this chapter and for the next chapter, I would suggest putting some music on; Try listening to Trans-Siberian Orchestra's First Snow. It helped me a lot writing these two chapters and come up with the ideas that you're about to read. **


	2. Chapter 2 AHHHHH! ROBOT SIZED SNOWBALLS!

**Title: Transformers First Christmas**

**Catagories: Transformers**

**Genre: Family/Humor**

**Rating: K for mild language, crude humor, sexual humor.**

**Summary:  
Somewhat a partner story to No World for Tommorow; On Cybertron, there really were never any holidays for the Transformers to celebrate due to the million year old war going on between Autobots and Decepticons. But what would happen if the Autobots were introduced to Christmas?**

* * *

_**Chapter Two **_

_AHHHHH! ROBOT SIZED SNOWBALLS!! _

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Lennox?" Ironhide asked through his radio, almost a little uneasy as Will Lennox was tying a rope to his bumper. He wasn't particulary happy that anything was getting tied to his aft in the first place, but this just seemed a little reckless.

Will only grinned as he finished triple tying the rope, before giving it a sharp tug and earning a growl from his family's guardian. He ignored him though as he tugged it again, making sure it was very tight and secure before looking up towards the front of the big black truck. "Yes, Ironhide. I'm sure this is a good idea. I used to do this when I was a kid. My pap would always tie inner tubes and life rafts to his big old truck and would drag me and my friends around on it. I've done it so many times when I was a kid." He explained to him. "All you have to do is pull the raft around, go fast over the snow but not too fast so that someone will get hurt. It's a lot of fun."

Ironhide only let out a light huff as he just sat there, grumbling. He didn't like this idea but he was allowing his human to make him do this.

Turning around, Will looked over at the large rubber raft sitting in the deep snow where some of the kids were standing around, looking at it almost as uneasily as Ironhide had been feeling. Everyone was dressed for the winter fun, making sure they had the right winter coats and thick gloves. Among everyone standing around it, other than the Autobots watching curiously off to the sides, Anya Karpos and her father, Vladimir had joined them. They had been looking forward to joining their American friends in their fun activities and even the plan of making this year's Christmas the best for the Autobots. Reno Banes with them too, though he was grinning. He knew what Will Lennox was up to. He had done it a few times with his brother when they were kids. But he knew that Mikaela had never done it before.

Grinning, the Major made his way over to them and placed his hands onto his waist. "Okay! Who's first?" He asked, brightly. The teenagers, Epps, Maggie, Glenn Vladimir and even some of the Autobots were looking at him rather skeptically. None of them said a word as they just stared. "Oh come on, guys! I swear, this is going to be fun!" Will told them.

Reno snorted with laughter before he rose his hand and started forward. "I'm up for it, Billy! Why don't we both ride first, show the kids that it's safe." He told the Soldier brightly as he rose a hand.

Will grinned as he moved forward and high fived Reno Banes. He was just glad someone was willing to try it. "Okay! Sounds good to me! Front or back?" He asked as he put one foot in the raft.

"I'll take front." Reno told him as he climbed into the raft and got down on his knees, clutching the safety handles on the raft.

The Major climbed in right behind him and did the same thing as he did. He waited till both of them were ready before he nodded and waved up to Ironhide. "All right, Ironhide! Let her rip!" He called up to him.

Of course, Ironhide hesitated, not moving for the first few seconds before he vented out a sigh from his engine before he began to drive forward over the snow. It was slow at first, pulling the two men in the raft slowly. But then after another shout from Will to go faster, he sped it up. Still, it wasn't really fast enough for them.

"Ironhide! Now I know you can go faster than that!" Will called to him, though he was grinning as he held on tight. "Or should I try get Hound to do it? He might just be faster and more willing than......!! WHOA!!" He yelped when the large GMC truck roared in anger before it kicked up snow back at the two men and drove faster through the snow. "Yeah!! That's better!!" Will laughed before having to dodge a chunk of snow that came flying at his head.

Either way, the big GMC topkick truck was now speeding all over the snow field that the Autobots and their human allies had come to. It was near the Lennox farm, where they decided to have some fun. The snow was still coming down and it was deep enough for them to play in now. Especially do what Will had suggested. And now watching as Reno and Will were laughing and having a blast as Ironhide was pulling them all over the large field on the south end of Will and Sarah's place, everyone was starting to smile and grow excited. Ironhide had started getting the idea of what he was suppose to do because he went faster and began going over a few bumps, making the raft jump a few feet in the air. It only earned him a pair of cheers from the two in the raft.

Finally after about five minutes of pulling them all over, Ironhide slowed to a stop after Will had called to him. He pulled up near the kids, who were now cheering and begging him to pull them next. Will and Reno grinned as they climbed out of the raft and high fived each other. Their mission was accomplished.

That was only the beginning.

Those not riding in the rubber raft had started doing other things. Mikaela and Elena had begun making snowmen, which caught the attention of some of the Autobots. And eventually some of the others began joining in with making their own.

"What are those?" Arcee asked, her optics wide with facintation as she looked at the snowmen with her sisters, Chromia and Moonracer. Even Elita One was leaning over the two teen girls with Anya sitting on her shoulder, leaning against her warm metal. They were all just eyeing the Snowmen with facination and curiousity that it reminded the girls of curious kittens.

Smiling, Mikaela continued to rolling another large ball of snow for another upper body for her snowman. "We're building snowmen. Snow sculptures, I guess you can say. You can make whatever you want and think of." She told her femme friends. "Try it! It's a lot of fun! You can make whatever you think of."

Glancing at one another, the three sisters, Elita One and Spitfire smiled before they nodded and got to work. Each one of them began rolling around snow into big balls and then stacked them on one another just like the girls had been down. Anya even had Elita let her down so that she could join the other two in doing her own snowman.

It was a blast filled day for the humans and the Autobots. They were having so much fun riding in the raft behind Ironhide, who was having a blast himself as he tried to think of many ways of letting the raft jump a few times or even kick up snow at the twins as they tried to make their own snowbot after watching the girls. So far, they were making one that looked like Ironhide, only with a big aft. They snickering about it too while some of the humans watched them, laughing their selves. Ironhide wasn't amused when he saw the twins' snowman.

And if they weren't doing that, they were sledding down a large hill on Will's property.

Everyone were riding down inner tubes, sleds, or even on the raft once Ironhide was worn out just a little by pulling everyone around. He was sitting off to the side, roaring with laughter as everyone was sliding down the hill before Trent accidently ran into Sides and Sunny's holoforms, nearly knocking them over. Everyone had to join in laughing at the sight. Even some of the Autobots tried sledding. They would use their holoforms and slid down the hill, enjoying their selves with their humans.

"Hey, Sam!" Trent called after Sam had gotten down riding down on a sheet of metal and landing at the bottom of the hill. And when Sam looked, he let it fly.

WHAP!!

The snowball hit Sam right in the chest, splattering all over him and even landing some in his face.

Everyone nearly stopped what they were doing to laugh or just stare. The humans and Spitfire were the ones laughing while the other Autobots froze, looking shocked. They couldn't believe that Trent had just 'shot' Sam! Ratchet was even starting to hurry over with Bumblebee to look at Sam, to see how bad the damage was. "Sam! Are you all right?! Are you......!" He was asking now letting a beam of red light flash over the boy.

But he stopped short when Sam snorted with laughter and brushed the snow off. He didn't look hurt at all. He actually looked like he had enjoyed getting shot by snow. "Oh, so that's how you want to play, huh, Trent?" He called to his school rival before he quickly ducked down and scooped up some snow.

Trent shot a laugh towards him as he quickly picked up two hand fulls of snow and started to ball it up. "Bring it on, Witwicky!! I can take you!!" He called before having to dodge Sam's snowball and launching his own.

Suddenly Bumblebee and Hot Rod were jumping into the path, letting the snow hit them and they had their hands up as if telling them to hold their fire. They, like, the other Autobots looked bewildered and uneasy as they looked between the two. It didn't take a genius to realize that they thought that Sam and Trent really were fighting. "Don't fight, guys! What happened?! Why are you fighting each other?!" Hot Rod asked, almost frantic.

This just made quite a few people laugh and shake their heads before they went to join everyone around Sam and Trent, who straightened and were laughing. "They're not fighting, guys. Well.....not really. They're just have a snowball fight." Elena told the Autobots, getting a look of confusion. She made a face as she reached up and scratched her head, sharing a glance with Mikaela and Anya. They didn't know how they were going to answer this one exactly.

Snorting with laughter, Epps just placed his fists onto his waist as he looked up at the many sizes of giant alien robots. "Snowball fights aren't bad, really. They're for fun. Look it up on the Web." He told them.

Hesitating, all of the Autobots but Spitfire did as they were asked. And all at once, many chunks of metal serving as eyebrows for the Autobots rose as they looked astonished. No one really did notice the two matching, evil grins spreading on Sideswipe's and Sunstreaker's faces as they let their optics flicker over to Ironhide and Ratchet.

"So....snowball fights are just something you do while playing in the snow?" Elita One asked, her head tilting to the side.

All of the humans nodded as they looked around at everyone. It was Reno who tensed when he saw the looks on the twins' faces. "Yeah! It's just something we can do in the snow. Say," Will said as he reached down and scooped up some snow, his eyes flickering over to Sarah as she helped Annabelle walk in the snow. "You can......"

"William J. Lennox," Sarah said, her voice very thick of warning as she eyed him dangerously. She would have been pointing a finger at him if she wasn't trying to keep Anna from falling over in the snow. "You throw that at me, you will be in trouble."

Quite a few people and even some Autobots had to laugh as they looked between the married couple. Will grinned innocently as he kept turning the snowball in his hand, trying to pack it nicely. "Who said I was going to throw it at you, Sarah? I might......just throw it at Ironhide!" He said loudly before he turned sharply around and launched the snowball right at the big, black, Autobot. He started laughing when the snowball smacked Ironhide right between the optics. "Oops. That was a penalty. We're not suppose to aim for the face."

Some of the Autobots and humans laughed a little, but it was kind of weak as they looked between Ironhide and Will with worry. Especially when Ironhide's optics flickered a little between ice blue and fire red, a deep infuriated growl rumbling from him. They became a little more worried when the Weapons Specialist's cannons snapped into place on his arms, even making Will's smile faulter.

"Ironhide," Optimus said almost warningly. "We don't harm humans."

It didn't stop Ironhide from growling threateningly at Will though, his entire body shaking from fury after being fire upon by a human and not being able to fire back. Will snorted before folding his arms. "No, it's okay, Optimus. He can." He told the Autobot Leader. "It won't hurt......"

SPLAT!!

SPLATT!!

Everyone froze with shock when two seperate boulders of snow slammed into Ironhide and Ratchet, nearly sending them staggering a little. And thankfully, away from the humans. Jaws fell in alarm before all eyes and optics turned sharply to see the snickering, trouble making twins already grabbing more snow and making huge balls.

At this time, Ironhide and Ratchet lost their tempers and let out roars of rage as they whirled around, letting snow fling off of them and hit some of the others and even some of the humans. They looked ready to tear the twins apart.

"SIDESWIPE!! SUNSTREAKER!!"

The twins only grinned as they began tossing the large snowballs up and down. "Heh, you heard them, Boss." The Silver and black blade wielding said, grinning evilly at Ironhide and Ratchet. "Snowball fights are suppose to be fun. And didn't you say that we should give this entire Christmas tradition thing a try. If the squishies are doing it, it must be apart of their traditions."

Optimus chuckled as he eyed his two Senior officers as they were glaring with almost fire red glares at the twins. He only his arms and gave a shrug. "Yes. I suppose I did. Very well. Autobots, as long as you are careful with the humans, you may join in with the snowball fight." He told them. But as soon as the words were out of the Autobot Leader's mouth, snowballs began to fly and the four Autobots to actually start it was the twins, Ironhide and Ratchet. The Senior Autobots had scooped up snow before launching it at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker as fast as they could, trying to extract their revenge on the two.

"Whoa!!!" Sideswipe exclaimed as he recieved two large snowballs to the chest, sending him staggering back.

"Watch the paint!!" Sunstreaker roared when he was clipped by a large snowball from Ratchet.

Ratchet ignored him as he began grabbing more snow and balling it up as fast as he could. There was a sound of a chuckle escaping and it didn't take a genius to realize that he was actually enjoying himself with this. Everyone figured it was because he could finally throw something at the twins without damaging them. "It's just snow, Sunny!! It's not going to hurt your paintjob, you slagger!!" The medicbot just laughed before hitting the sunny-yellow mech with a lot of snow balls.

The field turned into a warzone of snowball wars. There were snowballs flying everywhere as everyone attacked someone. But it eventually split up into two sides. Some of the Autobots were on one side with some of the humans while the others were on the other side of the field.

Optimus didn't join in but escorted Sarah and Annabelle off to the side so they didn't have to get hit by snowballs. Vladimir had decided to join them, not wanting to join in the snowball war. But Anya was with them, sided with Trent, Monique, Epps and the Autobots, the twins, Chromia and Moonracer; whom had joined them recently on earth just recently and was an amazing double blader just like Sideswipe, Red Alert, Hot Rod, and a few other Autobots that the humans didn't know very much but were still learning about.

As for the other side, Ironhide and Ratchet were pretty much leading that side. Bumblebee, Arcee, Mirage and Blaster, Hound, Spitfire and a few other Autobots were teamed up Will Lennox, Sam, Mikaela, Elena, and Reno as they took on the opposite team. Everyone was enjoying their selves as they finally let it all out.

"Not going to join in?" Elita One asked with amusement as she joined Optimus to standing off to the side.

Optimus looked at her, his head held high before he smiled and folded his arms behind his back, taking the stance of a soldier and looking back at the snowball war between his Autobots and human allies. He only shook his head as he started laughing when Mirage decided to up the stakes and stealthily move over to the opposite side to nail the twins. They had both screamed in a high pitched voice, much more like femmes when he reappeared right between them. Everyone especially laughed when they tried to throw snowballs at him and he ducked so that they would hit each other.

"Oh, man!! I'm sorry, Sunny!" Sideswipe yelped with alarm before he yelped when his brother tackled him into the snow and tried to, as the humans made it out, white wash the double blader. Everyone was laughing as they just continued their little war.

Again the Autobot Leader shook his head as he chuckled, watching the scene. "No. I think this war I will stay out of......." He was saying.

Splat!

A snowball slapped him in the shoulder, surprising him. He didn't stagger because it wasn't hard enough to make him lose his balance like Ironhide and Ratchet. But it sure surprised him when it came from right beside him. He turned his startled gaze onto a laughing Elita as she tried to hide her cold, wet hands behind her back and whistled innocently.

A sly smile curled onto Optimus' face before he reached up and carefully brushed the snow off of his shoulder before he bent down and scooped up snow. "Oh. That's how you want to play, hmm?" He asked, almost mischeivously.

"Don't.....(laugh)....you......dare." Elita said, trying to sound much like Sarah but failed, miserably.

Optimus ignored her as he threw the soft snowball at his sparkmate, hitting her in the shoulder. He laughed when she gasped as if she was surprised by it before she burst into a fit of cute giggles and began scooping up snow to throw right back at him. And then their little war of snowballs began.

Of course, it caught everyone's attention when a stray snowball nearly clipped Epps, making him cry out in surprise. He turned with his own snowball to throw it at who just threw it at him before noting that it wasn't anyone on his team. His dark eyes landed on Optimus and Elita as they threw snowballs at each other several yards away, both laughing as they tried to dodge behind trees to avoid being hit. A wide grin spread on the dark skinned American soldier's face before he had to duck his head to avoid another snowball launched from Will. "Hey!" He called out, looking around at everyone. "Hey, everyone! Hold up!"

And slowly, everyone did.

"Check that out." Epps told all of them before pointing in the direction of Optimus and Elita as they snowballed each other without even realizing that everyone had stopped what they were doing just to watch them. Several smiles spread out on everyone's faces.

All three Mikaela, Elena and Anya had to coo as they watched the large Autobot Leader try and tackle Elita in a playful way right into the snow. "Awww! That's so cute! He's playing with her in the snow!" The blonde and scarlett girl of the three giggled.

"Well.....that's kind of something new to see. We never get to see Optimus playing around." Sam said as he grinned at Trent, who shared the grin before looking back.

Then came the pair of evil and creepy laughs, making everyone tense and then look up at the twins as they rubbed their hands together. They looked like they were plotting something very evil. And whatever they were plotting, it made everyone cringe and step back away. Ironhide growled at them, raising his arms a little and letting his cannons slide out. "Don't even think about it, you pair of trouble making Sparkings of Glitches." He growled at them.

The twins only grinned slyly at him as they rose their metallic eyebrows at him and leaned against each other, looking fairly like a pair of sly salesmen. "Oh, we're thinking about it, Iron. And we've got a proposition for you and Ol' Ratch. Want to join us?" Sideswipe asked, almost slyly.

There was a long pause as everyone stared at the twins with alarm and unease. But if anything else made them more uneasy, it was the evil grins that slowly spread out on Ironhide and Ratchet's face. As well as the rest of the Autobots as they glanced at one another.

"Uh-oh." All of the teenagers said at the same time.

Reno, Will and Epps started laughing as they figured out what the Autobots were planning to do to their two Leaders, Autobot and Valkyrie. "Oh, man. Optimus Prime is gonna be pissed." The dark Soldier remarked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yeah. But I think this is going to be worth watching." Will added.

"I'm going to record this. So hold up for a minute, guys." Reno remarked as he began digging into his large winter coat, looking for his cellphone.

Optimus and Elita were now wrestling in the snow, trying to whitewash one another and laughing together. They were certainly starting to enjoy the idea of letting the humans talk them into this. Because this was the most fun they had in a long time. Especially together. Optimus really couldn't remember a time when he and Elita had the chance to enjoy theirselves like this peaceful moment.

Finally deciding to call it quits, he sat up in the snow, looking down at Elita as she laid laughing in the field. He had to just shake his head as he looked down at his sparkmate with a gentle sigh from his vents.

Elita looked up at him, smiling right back before shrugging innocently and propping herself up a little on one elbow. "Okay. Okay, Mr. Optimus Prime. You win." She told him. "Want your reward?"

Chuckling, Optimus shook his head before starting to dip his head down towards hers to lean it against her own. He had to vent out a happy sigh as he looked into her optics. "I'm just happy that you're here, Elita. After what happened on Cybertron, I....."

"Don't worry about it anymore, Optimus." Elita told him as she reached up and touched his mouth with a finger, to shush him. "What was done, was done. Past is the past. This is now. As long as we're together, fighting along side with everyone and protecting what you stand for; the Freedom of Sentient beings, that's all that matters."

The Autobot Leader chuckled before nodding.

SPLATT!

The small snowball to his forehead jolted him out of his pleasant thoughts before he blinked to look up at it then around Elita to see everyone watching them. His systems heated up just a little, melting the snow on his forehead a little faster than it should before he cleared his vocal processor, sounding embarrassed. Elita even started laughing when she turned to see that everyone, Autobot and Human were lined up to the side, watching them with smiles on their faces.

"Having fun, Optimus?" Sam asked, for it had been him to throw the snowball in the first place.

Optimus cleared his vocal processor again and began to push himself to standing up, all the while helping Elita to stand. He looked almost everywhere but his Autobots and human friends. "I don't know....." He was starting to say, making a few laugh.

Splat!

The snowball had hit him in the chestplate this time.

Again, Optimus blinked his optics before looking at Mikaela as she grinned like an innocent minx, traces of snow on her gloves proving that she had been the one to throw it. And his optics flickered over to Will and Epps as they soon launched their snowballs at him.

Splat!

Splatt!

The snowballs hit the Autobot Leader in the chest, making him just stare blankly at them, clearly not amused. "What are you......?" He was saying.

"FIRE!!" Ironhide roared thrusting his metallic finger towards the Autobot Leader, startling him.

And then all of the Autobots and the rest of the humans let Optimus Prime and Elita One have it. Snowballs went sailing at the two, whose optics snapped wide open for a brief second before they yelped and tried to shield their selves from the wet and cold ammunition. Elita was the first one to laugh as she grabbed a hold of Optimus and tried to use him as a shield so he recieved most of the hits.

When the Autobots and humans ran out of their snowballs, they just smiled innocently at the Autobot Leader, who was quite snow covered with lumps of snow all over him. It wasn't a pleasant look for Ironhide though to try and smile innocently. He looked more the devil grinning.

Optimus narrowed his optics at his Autobots and the humans, making some of their smiles fade a little. That look meant that they were in trouble. And it didn't matter that Elita was laughing from behind Optimus as she leaned around him to look up into his face. She didn't look at all worried as she met his optics and shrugged. "Come on, Optimus." She coaxed him.

And then the Autobot Leader smirked, which was creepy. Especially when his optics snapped right to all of his men, making them all step back, with alarm. "It's war now!" He suddenly burst out before quickly bending down and scooping up several pounds of snow into his hands and then opening up his arm cannons. It didn't take more than ten seconds for him to load the snow into his cannons before starting to shoot them at everyone. Snowballs when flying everywhere, making everyone laugh as they scattered. It didn't help the Autobots, Valkyries and the humans when Elita One joined them, loading snow into her cannons and bounding after the Arcee triplets and Spitfire. The femmes squealed with laughter as they ran away from their Leader, while the Autobots yelped when Optimus began pegging them with several snowballs at once, shooting every single one of them. He even shot some at the humans, making them laugh as they got hit from behind as they scattered.

High above the clouds, swooping overhead, a Decepticon Seeker nearly fell out of the sky in alarm when he caught sight of what was going on down below. Skywarp couldn't believe his optics when he actually saw Optimus Prime shooting his fellow Autobots and human allies.

_'What the......Pit?! Has the Prime finally lost his processor?! He's offlining all of his allies!!'_ Skywarp asked himself before a wide grin spread out on his wicked face before he did a loop and shot off through the clouds, speeding back the way he came. _'I must tell Master Starscream and Lord Megatron!!' _

"Optimus!" Mirage finally called after he dropped his Camo shield with Blaster hiding behind his head, trying not to get hit by snowballs. "Optimus Prime, sir!"

Optimus paused from shooting the cornered twins, after knowing that it had been their idea in the first place to gang up on him and Elita. He turned slightly to look at his Stealth Officer, raising an amused eyebrow at him. "Mirage, don't be so formal. Today we're off duty. So you don't need to call address as Prime." He told him, with amusement.

Mirage nodded as he approached. "Yes, I know. But Blaster just picked up a Decepticon signature." His words made everyone stop immediately what they were doing to look at him with alarm. "It was Skywarp flying over head. He probably saw us but he hasn't decided to engage with us. He's leaving as we speak, probably going back to report to Megatron and Starscream."

Several people and Autobots let out sighs of disappointment and shook their heads. Even the twins were starting to pout a little. "Well, there goes our day off." Sideswipe whinned, his shoulders slouched a little.

"Ah, we should probably end it anyway." Will said as he looked over at Sarah and Annabelle, who was starting to sniffle. "It's starting to get cold anyway and it's going to start snowing again shortly. We're running out of ammunition anyhow." He paused to looked around the field, noting how there was short of snow on the field from everyone throwing it all.

So with a nod, Optimus opened up all of his cannon barrels and dumped out all of the snow from within them before giving his arms a light shake to be rid of all of the water and ice clinging inside. "Yes. You're probably right, Will." He smiled as he looked around at all of the humans. "Thank you for letting us enjoy this day with you, my friends. I must say, the first Christmas activity was quite the success." He told them.

Sam, Mikaela, and the rest of the humans just nodded with smiles. They were just glad that Autobots had had this chance of enjoying their selves in the snow. "No prob, Optimus. If you thought this was fun, wait till you see what we're going to do next." Reno told them and everyone nodded in agreement.


End file.
